limbo_slsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilo Errer
Kilo Errer is an accounting student at the Bank of Limbo, as well as one of the 3 founders of Friend Pile Backstory Kilo used to live in a small rural town until he graduated Highschool. He then moved closer to Niagra Falls for an unknown reason. Sometime in his life, he met his ex, Emily and began dating her. His life eventually ended when Emily's father, Gerald, shot him. Kilo has talked about his death multiple times, though he seems to have held back each time. The points always repeated are: * Kilo claims he was a Dumbass/Shithead/Bastard that ruined Emily's life * Kilo had multiple partners at once, most likely why he's a Shade * Gerald ends up shooting Kilo in the back of the head * Kilo realized how fucked up he was the moment he was shot. During Kilo's crash after his trip on a ground-up angel wing, He was heard muttering about his death. One thing said was: "...her death was my fault... just kill me. It'll be easier..." It is speculated that Kilo's murder may have been assisted suicide. When Kilo saw into the Living word, thanks to The Occupant's Mirror, he saw Gerald talking to a prison therapist. Kilo is heard muttering "That's not... it's not his fault... I wanted...", further adding to the theory that Kilo died via assisted suicide Limbo Kilo spent his first day in Limbo working, stealing, and selling his services. After a bit, he became more open and befriended Mx. Zirar, Xander, Korlat, Sebastian, Omni, and Raven . Kilo was present when the CrabBox broke into House Mhr and attacked, attempting to release the CrabBox that was in a package Xander Intercepted. Kilo played a part in Operation: Angel Heist. He was supposed to distract the guards, however, when the Accounting Angel went to check on the vault, Kilo took the fall and joined Accounting 101 in order to keep his friends from being spotted. Kilo is one of the founding members of Friend Pile, a collection of friends that all cuddle up and sleep in a pile. The other two founders were Korlat and Sebastian When Yarindael Fell and his feathers shed, Kilo was the first to test the properties of an Angel Feather. He did so by grounding up one of the feathers and snorting it. For the first 15-30 minutes after inhalation, Kilo was in absolute bliss, dancing around and singing. In his last 15-30 minutes of his high, he crashed hard. During his crash, Kilo relived the worst moments of his life, and the crash ended with Kilo reliving his death. He had no memory of this trip until 1 hour later. Around that time, Kilo made the mistake of plucking a Black Feather off the Fallen Angel Yarindael. Because of this mistake, his right palm is now branded with a white marking that matches the shape of the feather he plucked. Kilo once visited The Occupant and used The Mirror to see how Gerald was handling life. During this visit, Kilo found out that his ex, Emily, was in Limbo. With the help of Mx. Zirar, Kilo showed Emily how to move on from Kilo, thus passing on from Limbo. The last time Kilo saw Emily, she said she was gonna write music to help move on Major Events Working for Amazon Operation: Angel Heist Bingo Night Sewer of Babel Succu Hunt Category:Player Characters Category:House Mhr Category:Shades Category:Friend Pile